Lealtad
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Piensa bien en lo que haces antes de decir que seguirías a alguien hasta el fin del mundo. Cuando te adentres en la oscuridad, no habrá vuelta atrás, y puede que ni aquel que intenta protegerte pueda salvarte. Oneshot. SPOILERS KH3D.


No sabía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquel crío le diera la paliza que acabó con su "vida". Si es que a aquello podía llamársele vida, claro.

Bien podrían haber sido unos segundos o varios milenios. Intentar medir el tiempo en el vasto vacío que lo rodeaba era inútil; no tenía ninguna referencia. No había nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de estar allí realmente. En algún momento había llegado a preguntarse incluso si existía.

Recordaba lo que había pasado. Se había despedido de otra persona, alguien muy importante, alguien a quien debía proteger. Había marchado al encuentro del chico, el del pelo castaño... ¿o era rubio? No, eso daba igual. El caso es que el crío había acabado con él, sumergiéndole en el vacío con la soledad como única compañera. Su cuerpo se había deshecho en jirones de niebla negra, y él había estado a punto de perderse en el olvido también. Pero se había aferrado a sus recuerdos, a los pocos que le quedaban, porque eran lo único que poseía ya. Entre ellos estaba su nombre. Saïx. Un nombre desgarrado y cicatrizado, como lo había sido su rostro. Irónicamente, las dos cicatrices se las había hecho la misma persona, aquella a la que esperaba haber protegido con su muerte.

No supo decir cuándo, pero en algún momento, algo cambió. Como si estuviera despertándose de un profundo sueño, empezó a cobrar conciencia de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que creía perdido. Por unos instantes creyó estar flotando en la nada, pero luego notó una superficie dura bajo su costado. Estaba tumbado, y parecía que de lado. La oscuridad reemplazó a la nada poco a poco, y sonidos muy lejanos alcanzaron sus oídos. Se sentía pesado, pero al menos sentía de nuevo. Volvía a tener un cuerpo con el que moverse, aunque no terminaba de responderle. Además, en aquel cuerpo había algo que hacía tiempo que no tenía: un corazón.

Reuniendo fuerza de voluntad, logró abrir los ojos. Su visión estaba borrosa, así que se esforzó en aclararla hasta que consiguió distinguir dos figuras vestidas de negro. Una estaba tumbada, y la otra de pie, ayudando a levantarse a la primera, que tenía el pelo blanco. La segunda alzó un brazo, y una especie de remolino oscuro apareció a su lado. Saïx lo reconoció: era un corredor de oscuridad. Ambas figuras hicieron ademán de entrar, pero Saïx alargó la mano hacia la de pelo blanco y agarró el bajo de su gabardina.

-¿Qué demonios...?- oyó murmurar.

-Xemnas, no hay tiempo, los demás despertarán pronto- siseó alguien. El cuero se escapó de entre los dedos de Saïx, que dejó caer la mano y consiguió enfocar bien por fin a las dos personas.

Una era Xigbar, aunque parecía distinto a como lo recordaba. La piel se le había oscurecido un poco, estaba serio, muy serio, y no dejaba de escrutar los alrededores con su único ojo amarillo, nervioso. La otra persona tenía la piel todavía más oscura y lo observaba con unos ojos anaranjados en los que brillaba un destello indescifrable.

-Xemnas- murmuró Saïx débilmente, sonriendo. Pero Xemnas cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No tendrías que haber despertado aún- susurró. Saïx, confuso, le observó darse la vuelta hacia el corredor oscuro, y una desagradable sensación de frío se enroscó en torno a su pecho, como una serpiente constrictora.

-¡Espera!- exclamó, levantándose con dificultad y agarrándole del brazo. Enseguida comprobó que no había sido una buena idea: el repentino movimiento hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

-Debo irme, Saïx. Y tal vez sea mejor que no vengas- murmuró Xemnas sin girarse.

-Pero... ¿por qué? No lo entiendo- masculló Saïx, confuso.

-Xemnas, hay que largarse ya. Estos van a despertar de un momento a otro- interrumpió Xigbar. Sólo entonces Saïx reparó en que no estaban solos; había más gente durmiendo en el suelo en la habitación. Pero no se fijó en ellos mucho rato, sino que volvió a mirar a Xemnas.

-Por favor, déjame ir contigo- pidió. Los hombros de Xemnas se hundieron. Se giró y miró a Saïx, que retrocedió y le soltó. Los ojos anaranjados del hombre lo observaron con un deje de tristeza genuina. Abrió la boca, pero Xigbar se le adelantó, tirando de él hacia el corredor oscuro-. ¡Espera!

Saïx corrió tras ellos y logró entrar en el corredor oscuro justo antes de que se cerrase. Salieron a un pasillo blanco que conocía bien: el pasillo de los dormitorios del Castillo Inexistente. Xigbar desapareció enseguida por una de las puertas, pero Xemnas se quedó allí.

-¿Por qué me has seguido hasta aquí, Saïx?- preguntó. Saïx lo miró, desconcertado.

-¿Por qué no querías que te siguiera?- preguntó a su vez. Xemnas suspiró. Parecía cansado.

-Porque es lo mejor para ti. Cuanto menos te involucres, mejor.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

Xemnas se rascó los lacrimales. Saïx se cruzó de brazos y clavó los pies en el suelo, dispuesto a esperar una respuesta el tiempo que hiciera falta. Había vuelto a la vida justo a tiempo de alcanzar a Xemnas, no iba a alejarse ahora así como así.

-Lo que pasa, Saïx, es que te han mentido- respondió de repente otra voz. Xemnas se giró de golpe. Detrás de él, un joven vestido con la gabardina negra de la Organización los observaba. Parecía una versión más joven de Xemnas: su cuerpo no era tan musculoso, la voz era menos grave y la melena plateada no estaba tan revuelta. Bueno, y puede que sus ojos fueran de un tono más claro. Por lo demás, eran idénticos: misma piel oscura, mismas facciones angulosas, mismo porte solemne y elegante. Saïx no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero con sólo mirarle supo que aquel joven era importante-. Xemnas te mintió. Xigbar también. A ti, y a todos los demás. Os hicieron creer que no teníais corazón para que os mantuvieseis a su lado, y de paso os proporcionaron una meta falsa para manteneros juntos en el mismo lugar. Al fin y al cabo, no hay mejor prisión que la que uno mismo construye a su alrededor. ¿No es así, Xemnas?

Saïx miró a Xemnas en busca de una respuesta. Y entonces, para su sorpresa, Xemnas bajó la cabeza. Saïx nunca le había visto agachar la cabeza ante nadie. Aquel joven, definitivamente, era importante.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Saïx, frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy él- respondió el joven, señalando a Xemnas con el brazo-, hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tú nacieras. Mi nombre es Xehanort.

Saïx se quedó en silencio, intentando procesar lo que el tal Xehanort había dicho, hasta que reparó en lo que _no_ había dicho. Miró a Xemnas de nuevo y avanzó hacia él, vacilante.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste?- preguntó-. ¿Qué querías de nosotros en realidad?

-Te dije que era mejor que no te involucraras, Saïx- murmuró Xemnas. Xehanort sonrió.

-Pero desgraciadamente, ya lo ha hecho al seguirte hasta aquí. ¿Vas a hacer tú los honores, Xemnas, o he de hacerlo yo mismo?- inquirió. Xemnas apretó los puños y alzó la cabeza.

-Déjanos a solas, Xehanort. Por favor- dijo. La sonrisa del otro se desvaneció-. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

-Como gustes. Después de todo, te ha seguido a _ti_ hasta aquí- respondió, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo tan repentinamente como había llegado. Xemnas se giró y se encaró con Saïx.

-No quise meterte en esto, Saïx. No debiste venir.

-Deja de decir eso- replicó él-. Sabía que había algo raro, sabía que lo de que no teníamos corazón no podía ser del todo cierto. Me daba igual, yo sabía lo que sentía, aunque tú no quisieras verlo. ¿De verdad crees que iba a dejarte marchar sin más, después de lo que pasó? ¡Estuve muerto, Xemnas!

-Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé- murmuró Xemnas-. Y nunca me había sentido tan mal. Es una experiencia que no quiero repetir, y si sigues aquí mucho más, acabará ocurriendo de nuevo.

-¿Y qué? He vuelto una vez, ¿por qué no iba a volver otra?- replicó Saïx, encogiéndose de hombros. Xemnas frunció el ceño y lo acorraló contra la pared, clavando en sus ojos azules una mirada severa. El corazón de Saïx se aceleró.

-Esta vez no, Saïx. Tu corazón no desapareció del todo cuando te convertiste en Incorpóreo, por eso has vuelto ahora. Pero como sigas metiéndote en esto, tu mente, su corazón, todo lo que eres... podría desaparecer para siempre. Y yo no quiero que eso pase, ¿lo comprendes?

Saïx tragó saliva. Lo comprendía, pero... no podía irse sin saber qué pasaba allí.

-Nada de lo que diga va a hacer que te vayas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Xemnas, intentándolo una última vez.

-No- negó Saïx.

-¿Hasta dónde me seguirías?

-Hasta el fin del mundo- respondió él con seguridad. Xemnas hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Sea como gustes. De todos modos, si ha de hacerlo alguien, es mejor que sea yo- murmuró.

Saïx iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero no tuvo tiempo. Xemnas acortó la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios con los del joven, que cerró los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello, entregándose a un beso largo, cálido, apasionado, uno de esos que sólo se dan en ocasiones muy especiales, cuando uno no está seguro de poder volver a hacerlo o cuando parecen haber pasado siglos desde la última vez.

Xemnas deslizó una de sus manos hacia el pecho de Saïx, justo sobre su corazón. Fue entonces cuando Saïx empezó a notar que algo no iba bien.

Primero fue el leve regusto salado de los labios de Xemnas y un par de gotitas que cayeron sobre su rostro. Luego fue la sensación de frío en el pecho, como si la mano del hombre se hubiera convertido en puro hielo. Y finalmente, sintió la oscuridad que se iba filtrando lentamente en su interior, como el agua que asciende por un papel, empapándolo. Soltó un grito ahogado, se resistió y trató de apartarse, pero dio con la espalda en la pared. Xemnas le agarró por la barbilla para asegurarse de que no giraba la cara y siguió besándole, pero aquel beso ya no estaba teñido de pasión, sino de oscuridad y (¿podría ser?) tristeza. Las tinieblas se enroscaron en torno al corazón y la mente de Saïx, nublando sus sentidos y debilitando sus músculos, hasta que sus rodillas empezaron a doblarse. Sólo entonces Xemnas se separó de él, sosteniéndole para que no cayera. Saïx clavó en él una mirada llena de incomprensión, pero su visión empezaba a difuminarse de nuevo. Por eso, tal vez, no vio las dos lágrimas que resbalaron de los ojos del hombre.

-Lo siento- oyó decir a Xemnas antes de perder el conocimiento-. Perdóname, Saïx.

Xemnas observó, con el corazón hecho pedazos, cómo los ojos azules de Saïx se iban volviendo anaranjados, hasta adoptar el mismo tono que los suyos propios. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no había otra forma de mantener a Saïx con vida.

Xehanort había sido muy claro al respecto: si alguien los seguía hasta allí, o lo mataban o se convertía en uno de ellos. Aquellos que entraban allí debían convertirse en una parte más de Xehanort, o desaparecer para siempre. Si Xehanort se hubiera ocupado de Saïx, no habría quedado nada de éste. En pocos meses, incluso su cuerpo habría cambiado, como lo estaba haciendo el de Xigbar.

Xemnas había inundado de oscuridad el corazón de Saïx, tanta oscuridad que podría ser confundido con el suyo, pero no la suficiente como para que Saïx desapareciera del todo. Había dejado un rincón seguro, una puerta oculta, un túnel por el que poder volver; el joven sólo tenía que encontrar el camino. Xemnas no sabía si lo conseguiría, pero era la única posibilidad que le quedaba.

Apenas dos días después, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Cuando caminaba por los blancos pasillos, se cruzó con Saïx, y éste le sonrió. Sólo fue un instante, y apenas alzó las comisuras de su boca dos milímetros, pero le sonrió. Xemnas le devolvió la sonrisa, y ambos siguieron su camino.

La estrella de la esperanza, que ya creía extinguida, volvía a brillar en el horizonte.


End file.
